


What's Mine Is Yours

by feathered_minds



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathered_minds/pseuds/feathered_minds
Summary: Eliott finds Lucas wearing his underwear. He likes it.





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A little sexual tension has never killed anybody, right? :)))  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: @feathered-minds  
> ______________

The chilly autumn air of Paris is seeping in through their on-suite balcony door, left slightly ajar to let the scent of their home mingle with that of wilted leaves and rain covered cobblestones. The sun is mere minutes from fully setting, casting the room in a golden haze, pinks and purples lingering to coat the walls with their hues. **  
**

Eliott is standing in the doorway of their bedroom, leaning against the frame of it as he watches Lucas fold their fresh laundry, neatly putting it away in their shared wardrobe. The soft light is enveloping his sun-kissed skin, silently painting him to match the world outside of their bubble. A particularly familiar pair of boxers is the only thing covering him, quickly making Eliott feel far too clothed for the occasion.

“Are you wearing my underwear?”, Eliott says with a lightness in his voice, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Lucas halts in his movements a little, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Sorry”, he says, almost bashfully, throwing a quick glance at Eliott before turning his attention back to the garments. ”I didn’t have any clean ones left.”

Eliott can’t help but grin at that, finding it endearing that Lucas still worries about crossing unspoken boundaries after four years together. They’ve been sharing clothes ever since they first started dating, but admittedly never their underwear, Eliott realizes. Judging by the sight in front of him, he can’t possibly understand why.

He lets his gaze travel down the lines of Lucas’s toned figure as he keeps observing him, the sculpted muscles of his back somehow just as prominent even in the low light of dusk. Eliott’s boxers are somewhat too big for him, the hem resting dangerously low on his hips. His lean legs look as enticing as ever, causing Eliott to reminisce the feeling of having them wrapped around him.

“It’s fine”, Eliott says after snapping out of his reverie, voice a bit gravelly in spite of his efforts to conceal it. “What’s mine is yours”, he states lowly as he starts moving toward Lucas, his steps slow but determined. Lucas only huffs out a laugh before he turns around, his motions freezing when his eyes meet Eliott’s.

In moments like this, Eliott knows that the intensity of his stare is one of Lucas’s weaknesses, but he still gloats internally each time he gets to witness how it affects him.

Tonight is certainly no exception.

As he shifts closer and closer, he can pinpoint the second Lucas starts to unfurl in front of him, the perfectly folded shirt in his hands unravelling as it falls to the floor. Eliott halts his movements when he is just a few inches away from him, mischievously intent on not touching him yet.

Without breaking eye contact, he decides to speak again, intentionally dragging the words out in a slow, steady pace.

“I think that also means, that what’s yours is mine”, he says, voice sounding husky even to his own ears. Lucas visibly gulps, swallowing as he holds Eliott’s gaze. The air between them is turning heavy and electric, already overwhelmingly charged with want and hunger and need. Lucas’s eyes briefly travel down to Eliott’s lips, licking his own before he meets his gaze again, a playful glint revealing itself as he smirks. Eliott knows then that he has reeled Lucas in before he even speaks up.

“Prove it”, Lucas says simply, his voice just as gravelly as Eliott’s own. 

Eliott gladly accepts the challenge, taking a small step forward to test the waters. Lucas immediately catches on, letting himself be backed up until he’s flush against the wall behind him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Eliott fights the urge to reach out and touch him, feel him, taste him, too intrigued by the compelling atmosphere to want to break out of it. The distance between them is only a few centimeters as they stare at each other, their eyes inevitably flicking to the lips of the other. Their close proximity makes the air feel unbearably thick, leaving Eliott’s body on edge and burning, provoking him to make a move.

He leans down slightly, until his parted lips are only millimeters away from Lucas’s awaiting ones. He lets out a breath, hears how Lucas draws it in as if his life depended on it. A quiet whimper escapes him as his eyes fall closed, and Eliott surrenders then.

Bringing his right hand up, he finally lets the tips of his fingers connect with the warm skin of Lucas, lightly stroking his beautifully chiseled cheekbone. Eliott feels him shudder from the contact, a silent cue for him to keep going. He gently maps his way down to Lucas’s neck, crossing the frail collarbone, his firm chest, carefully tracing the carved lines of his abdominal muscles. When he reaches the hem of the underwear, he stops and lets his fingers linger for a moment, delicate and purposeful and wanting. Lucas gasps softly at the sensation, prompting Eliott to curl a finger under the fabric, pulling it lightly for it to loosen its hold on Lucas.

“What’s yours is mine”, he repeats hoarsely against Lucas’s mouth as he reaches his hand inside the thin piece of clothing, taking hold of Lucas where he knows he craves it most. “Look at me”, he demands with a stern whisper, Lucas’s eyes darting open almost comically fast. Lucas sighs into Eliott’s mouth as he finally starts moving his hand, bringing the other one up to rest against the wall, caging Lucas in and blanketing him with the breadth of his shoulders. Lucas’s eyes are already glazed with arousal, an alluring indication of what the night has in store for them.

Between heavy breaths and soft whines into the warmth of Eliott’s mouth, Lucas eventually manages to find his voice, eyes still locked with Eliott’s as he confirms.

“What’s mine is yours.”


End file.
